


Two Dr. Pepper's

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Shaw are at the bar sharing a little conversation over a drink again.  They’re turning into drunks.  (Just kidding)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dr. Pepper's

Two Dr. Pepper’s  
By PattRose  
Summary: Reese and Shaw are at the bar sharing a little conversation over a drink again. They’re turning into drunks. (Just kidding)

 

Reese and Shaw sat at the bar and Reese said, “We’ll take two Dr. Pepper’s.”

Shaw looked at him doubtfully and asked, “Dr. Pepper’s?”

They watched the bartender take 151 proof rum and fill it half-way in a shot glass, then filled the rest with amaretto and set them in front of the two of them. Then he drew two pints of beer and set them next to the shots.

Shaw asked, “Oh, something like a Bomber?”

“Yes, something like it.”

They both dropped the shots into the beer and chugged down that beer as quickly as they could.

Once finished, Shaw asked, “Reese, I have one question. Why is it called Dr. Pepper?”

“I have no idea, Shaw. I just like the drink. I think they just like all of us to look confused after we drink it.”

Shaw smiled. “We’ll each take another Dr. Pepper, please.”

The bartender went off to make the drinks, knowing that both of them liked the drinks and they didn’t even ask him why it was called that. Plus they were good tippers. 

The end


End file.
